


Perchance

by TeeEye82



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: And the World is Burning, Gen, Heyo It's Me Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeEye82/pseuds/TeeEye82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character (me once more I guess) has a conversation with another character (Gilgamesh cough cough) while the end of the world approaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance

**Author's Note:**

> A scene during an AU where Gilgamesh pwnd Shiro, Rin and Saber and gets to have his way. Woo.

"Do you have a wish?"

He asked me that where I sat, dumbfounded, gazing off over the waters at the hideous coagulation of flesh and stench that writhed beneath the great hole in the sky.

"A wish," I echoed in return. To be honest, I don't believe I was really thinking about anything at the time.

"Not something petty; a dream. A longing that you would give up everything to see become a reality."

Everything? That was a pretty tall order. Few things in the world warranted an everything, much less things intended to bring such fulfillment.

"I don't know. I haven't wished for much."

He made a sound of disbelief, and I looked up to where he stood, watching the abomination with a kind of fond appreciation. Though I doubted the look was for the scene.

"How unbelievably boring. You mean to tell me you have no passion?"

Maybe that is what I meant. Worded like that, though, I couldn't help but feel I was obligated to have something I felt strongly for. Almost in a panic, I back-pedaled.

"I said much, not anything." My voice betrayed the offense I felt, and I inwardly chastised myself while he slid an unimpressed glower in my direction. I quickly averted my eyes, but he'd already seen. What he saw, I don't know, but it was enough to spur action. I felt pressure under my chin, and a tightness in my hair, before my head was brought roughly to facing him again. I almost fought him off, but the expression over his features stilled me.

Lips drawn ever so slightly, brow furrowed elegantly beneath golden locks, crimson gaze fueled by a strength that I found myself envying. Was that what he'd seen?

"Do you have a wish?" My words came out smoother than I'd expected. The man seemed minutely surprised, but likely not with me. He released my head and stood once more, sights returned to the lake.

"It's highly uncustomary for a king wish, but since coming to this place I've realised a certain overabundance plagues the world." I couldn't help but feel targeted. He didn't even glance down.

Dread touched my throat.

"Your wish is about to be granted, isn't it?"

Why did I ask that?

"Very soon now."

I felt my lips become something saddened, though I smiled.

"May I ask you your name?"

This time, he did glance down. Even so I kept my eyes away.

"Mongrels such as yourself need only know me as your King." That struck me as unexpectedly amusing, and I snickered. He didn't seem to appreciate that much.

"Do you mock me?"

"Not at all, my Lord." I waved him off, recomposing myself. "I just decided I do have a wish after all." When I snuck a peak towards my company, it seemed one of those perfect arches had climbed above his brow.

"Oh? Do tell, if it is really so amusing."

I shook my head again before standing, brushing off my knees.

"It doesn't mean anything, yet. If I see you again after your wish is granted, though, then I'll tell you." I'd half expected him to scowl at the offer, but the slight quirk to the corner of his mouth came as a pleasant surprise.

"I can't say that's much to look forward to, but seeing one such as yourself coming out of this unscathed might be. So be it. However, it would be in your best interest not to keep me waiting."

I turned my attention to him and smiled warmly. His regal air did not waver to meet my humble one, but the entertained glint in his richly coloured orbs was enough for me. I turned and began to make my way back down the shrine.

"Until we next meet then, my Liege."

"Hurry up and crawl back, peasant."

Anything after that was fire.


End file.
